Road to Discovery
by NoSuchThing224
Summary: 5 years into the future, Michael and Isabel left Roswell after the dreams, Tess and Max didn’t care about destiny, Max stayed with Liz. Maria and Alex are over the two and Kyle is single. Please read!
1. Road to Discovery

_Road to Discovery_

Author: Fehrian

Couples: Some UC ends in CC

Where: Roswell/Las Cruces

Disclaimer: I hate these things, really. No I don't own it.

Story: 5 years into the future, Michael and Isabel left Roswell after the dreams, Tess and Max didn't care about destiny, Max stayed with Liz. Maria and Alex are over the two Kyle is single, now read!

-----------

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" Went Isabel Evans clock, she groaned and got up, today was the day, the day her and her broth-mate her mate Michael left home, the only home they knew in search of there, "destiny" "Which is crap" She laughed, Isabel left her parents, Max, her Alex for what? She left all that for a relationship of which she only thinks of her "mate" as her brother? She left Alex, oh god Alex. The one who loved her no matter what. "Stop it!" She scolded herself.

Though she and Michael lived together in an apartment in Las Cruces, they never saw each other, hell they slept in different rooms! They hardly spoke to each other! That left Isabel to think, if Michael was her "mate" why did this so called relationship feel like incest?

'_Because it is, you don't love your brother, you love Alex, you lucked out, you'll never be happy again." _ "No!" She cried, had breakfast and went out for a run.

-----------------------------------At the Park-------------------------------------

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Said a voice that sent tingles up her spine. Isabel didn't bother to look up though; she stopped for a break and sat on a bench. "Sure." After sitting there for 5 minutes, curiosity took over her, she looked over and saw, black jeans, a white polo, black spikes, blue eyes and that face…"Alex!" She said. "Isabel? Oh my god, Izzie, you look great!" he said as he gave her a hug, she almost melted, she missed his touch. His arms around her she sighed inwardly., "How you doing?

--------

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

_Road to Discovery_

Couples: Some UC ends in CC

Where: Roswell/Las Cruces

Disclaimer: I hate these things, really. No I don't own it.

Story: 5 years into the future, Michael and Isabel left Roswell after the dreams, Tess and Max didn't care about destiny, Max stayed with Liz. Maria and Alex are over the two Kyle is single, now read!

Chapter Two

-----------------------------------At the Park-------------------------------------

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Said a voice that sent tingles up her spine. Isabel didn't bother to look up though; she stopped for a break and sat on a bench. "Sure." After sitting there for 5 minutes, curiosity took over her, she looked over and saw, black jeans, a white polo, black spikes, blue eyes and that face…"Alex!" She said. "Isabel? Oh my god, Izzie, you look great!" he said as he gave her a hug, she almost melted, she missed his touch. His arms around her she sighed inwardly, "How you doing?"

"Good, how's everyone at home?" She asked, "Good, Max and Liz got Married, Kyle's surprisingly single," He laughed at that "Maria is getting married and...Umm...er..." He stopped. Before Isabel could ask him more questions she was interrupted but a loud girlish squeal, she knew who it was, Tess. "Oh my god, Isabel, Hi!" She said launching herself at the other blond.

After talking to both for another hour, Isabel asked this time more directly to Tess "Whose dating who?" Tess grinned, "Max and Liz are married, Kyle-single and oh Maria-getting married and-"She blushed, "Alex and I are dating." Isabel choked on her water, dating!? But Her Alex loves her, no stop, she scolded herself mentally. "Congratulations." She said, but inside, she could hear her heartbreak.


	3. Chapter 3

Couples: Some UC ends in CC

Where: Roswell/Las Cruces

Disclaimer: I hate these things, really. No I don't own it.

Story: 5 years into the future, Michael and Isabel left Roswell after the dreams, Tess and Max didn't care about destiny, Max stayed with Liz. Maria and Alex are over the two Kyle is single, now read!

Notes: This has some dreamer in it  (For you dreamers out there and my very good friend Andrea!)

Chapter Three

"You did what!?" Liz screeched she left her best friend and husband in charge of waffles, only to come back and see they were all burnt. "We accidentally burnt them." Max said sheepishly, Maria bit back a laugh; her girlfriend planned something special for his lady love.

Liz sighed, she took another look at the waffle, wait a second, "Why does this one look weird?" She asked, she ripped it open, she gasped, two tickets to see the science Museum! "You two planned this?" She said tears forming. "Psh, no, girlfriend here did, I'd give you something more exciting." Maria said with a smirk. Max blushed, Liz ran up to him and kissed him.

"I did not lose them!" Kyle said as he interrupted the Liz and Max love scene. "Thank god!" Maria laughed. Max sighed, and Liz got angry but forgot about it soon enough.

"Didn't lose what?" Liz asked from behind the café counter. "My keys, I could've sworn they were in my pocket." He said angrily. "Maybe Tess took them?" Max piped up. "Yeah!" Kyle said grinningly. Even though she was with Alex, she lived with the Valentis; the sheriff didn't allow her to move.

"Oh um guys, I have an announcement to make, you all know I'm getting married but um, I'm inviting Isabel and Michael." Maria said. "No!" Max said angrily. "Why? Max she's your sister." Maria argued. "I know that but, she left without knowing the truth."

"What truth?" Liz asked. "Michael and Isabel really _are_ brother and sister." "No way! But the dreams, dude!" Kyle said amazed. "Were fake, Nasedo told me before he left."


	4. Chapter 4, 5, & 6

A/N: Just wanted to say thank you all for the feedback, you guys are wonderful! Thanks to my very good friend Andrea!! Love you little darlin'

Chapter 4

After, talking to Alex and Tess, Isabel took the long way home. She thought about what she was just told, _Alex and Tess. _Together? But, he loves her, he is crazy for her! Why Tess? Why her? Isabel broken down, she cried and clutched her stomach. She lucked out on Alex and got nothing in return.

"I'll be right back, gotta check my hair." Tess said as she kissed Alex on the cheek and went to the park bathroom. "Sure." He smiled. He sighed. He just saw Isabel today, she looked beautiful. As always, perfection thy name is Isabel. He knew he was affected by her, but this much! Tess, he loves her, but he's not in love with her. What a dilemma.

Tess went in the bathroom stalls and cried softly. Kyle, she started to like him. _A lot,_ But she was with Alex, she loves Alex. But she's not in love with him. Kyle, she's in love with Kyle. Aw damn she's screwed. She wiped herself up and left the bathroom. After this, they were off to Roswell. Maria had a wedding, and Kyle was going to be there.

"Hey beautiful, you're back." Alex grinned as he kissed Tess. Tess blushed, "Let's go home." And for once, both agreed.

Chapter 5

"Max, how do you know?" Liz said. "When I was trying to find more answers out about Antar, I went to Nasedo."

_Flashback_

_"You, want to know more?" "Yes, everything you know, I want to know." Max says. Nasedo grins. "Ok." Nasedo puts his hand in Max's hand. _

_FLASH_

_Michael, Isabel and Max playing catch_

_FLASH_

_Nasedo being appointed protector of the royal four._

_FLASH_

_Michael, Max and Isabel running to a woman calling her Mom._

_"That's it," Nasedo said pulling his hand away from Max's. _

_"Michael's my…" "Both yours and Isabel's brother." "Real brother?" "Yeah what do you think?" "The dreams..." Max countered. "Here," He said giving Max an envelope. "I'm going to leave Roswell, forever, I'm sick of this shitty town, you guys are fine and now I want to live my life. Bye." "But," before Max could say anything else, Nasedo jumped out of the window. Leaving Roswell, for good. _

End Flashback.

"In that envelope, it was the truth, everything, why he made the dreams, because he wanted to keep us away form the humans, everything." Max said.

Chapter 6

After the news at the Crashdown, everyone decided to go with their lives, and also, let bygones be bygones. That meant, Inviting Michael and Isabel to her wedding.

Maria entered her apartment she shared with Billy. Got out the piece of paper Valenti had given her, on the paper was Isabel and Michaels number.

She picked up her phone, and dialed. Here we go!

The phone rang, "Isabel, phone!" Michael said. Where the hell was she? After not getting a reply for a good 5 minutes Michael decided to pick the phone up.

"Hello?" He grumbled. "Hi, um...is...are…do... Is this where Michael and Isabel live?" Said a voice Michael knew too well. Maria, his Maria! His heart jumped. "Yes." "Well, I'm guessing this is Michael because he's the only ass and guy there is to give such short answers!" She said angrily. Suddenly he got pissed. "I'm guessing this is Maria because no one else can talk a mile a minute!" "Ass!" She laughed, He smirked, he missed her, he missed her laugh, he sighed, he loved her and he never stopped. "How're you? How's Isabel?" She asked quietly. "Good, I don't know I guess she's doing ok." He said.

"You guess? Michael you LIVE with her for god sakes, you see her everyday, you lo-." She stopped. "Sorry." She said quickly. "Well, um, I, well Billy and I want to-"He interrupted her, "Who's Billy?" A lamp exploded. "My fiancée." She said quietly. He felt his heart break, tears sprung into his eyes without him realizing it. "Um, so we would like to invite you to our wedding." She finished off quickly. "No." He said without a blink of an eye. "Michael, please, I don't want you two to _not_ come to my wedding."

He sighed. "Fine I'll come." He said. "Thank you!!! It's on July 7th, 7:00 at the-." He interrupted her again. "Rose petal garden." He knew it was were she wanted to get married. They'd talked about it once. "Yeah, thanks! Cya!" She said quickly and hung up. He got up, got a coke (alien version of beer) and drank till he started to feel numb.

And that's how Isabel found him.


	5. Chapters 7 & 8

Just wanted to say thank you all for the feedback, you guys are wonderful! Thanks to my very good friend Andrea!! Love you little darlin'

Chapter 7

"Michael! Oh my god!?" Isabel ran towards her brother. He fell off the couch, eyes red while making no sound at all.

"What happened?" She cried. She wasn't looking too great either. Her face was red and blotchy, hair messed up and you could tell she was in pain.

Michael told her, about everything, Maria, the call everything. "So, we're going back home?" She tried not to sound heartbroken. "Yup." Was the only response she got.

"Isabel, when you think of me-honestly answer this- what do you think of?"

"My brother, you and Max are my brothers."

"So as a brother I'm asking, what happened to you?"

Isabel told him everything, Tess, Alex, Max everything. "When I saw him, I fell in love with him even more. He was the only guy intimate with me without touching me." She said. Michael nodded it's how he felt with Maria.

"As a brother I'm asking this, when we go back to Roswell, will you help me get Maria back?" She smiled, every cloud has a silver lining, "Only if you help me with Alex." "Deal, now come on sis, let's kick ass." He said, got off the couch and ran into the shower.

"Yeah!" She said making a "woo-hoo" motion with her hands then quickly said. "Michael I swear to god, brother or not, if you use up all the hot water I will skin you alive!"

Chapter 8

"You invited them? After what I told you? Girlfriend!" Max whined to Maria.

"Hey, Izzie's a great Nazi, and not just for Christmas!" She countered.

"Invited who?" Tess and Alex said as they entered the Crashdown.

"I told them." Max said to Tess. she nodded. "Told who what?" Alex said confused. Liz came back from the counter; they decided to go back to the Café to chill.

"That we choose our own destiny, I choose who I love and so does Max." She said, and told Alex the whole story about Nasedo. "So you choose who you love no one else?" He repeated. "Yup." Everyone just stood there not noticing Kyle's smile at the thought.


	6. Chapters 9 & 10

A/N: Thanks again guys!! And too my very good friends Cat and Andrea! This is short sorry guys! I'll write more later enjoy!

Chapter 9

They arrived in Roswell the next day, with very little sleep- except Isabel who seemed excited to see everyone, and much to Michael's dismay- but the arrived home. They stopped in front of the Sheriff's house.

Isabel ran up to the door and knocked loudly "Sheriff? Sheriff! It's us!" She giggled, Michael looked at his sister with horror "Izzie, the mental asylum isn't far away you know?" He smirked. Isabel looked around to see if anyone was watching, flicked her wrist and sent her dear brother flying.

The Sheriff heard the entire _ruckus _and came out. He saw the two, and let them in.

Isabel started with the whole story, what happened, why they ran away and why they are back.

"So you want to make amends? And get back Maria and Alex?" He said, only Michael nodded. "I'll help, but if you hurt them like before..." "Never going to happen. I love Alex." Isabel said "I love Maria. Besides Billy's probably gay."

Chapter 10

"Kyle, Tess, I'm going out. I don't know when I'll be back, don't kill each other!" The Sheriff's voice rang. "Yeah!" Came the chorused reply.

Tess was getting ready, Maria wanted them to be at her apartment by 7 for a party and… it was already 5:30! It takes time for a girl to get ready! She looked in her closet, hm, A fitted lavender tank, and oh her favorite skinny jeans! Perfect! She put her hair in two loose braids. Now, to get someone's opinion she smirked. Kyle.

"Die, die!!!" Kyle shouted to the TV, he was playing his play station, again. He was fully concentrated on the game, until Tess came up to him. "Kyle!" She shouted. She was in love with him? Oh god. He looked up at her, she looked, amazing! "How do I look?" She asked sweetly. 'Does drop dead sexy count?' He thought.

"Great you look great, but what are you getting ready for?" He asked not taking his eyes off her. "Um, hello? Maria's party?" She said. "Yeah it's…"He looked at his watch. "6:00." "So, get ready!!!" She exclaimed. He almost smirked, he's so whipped.

The Party

"But Billy, you promised you'd make it!" Maria sighed into the phone. "Sorry babe, can't., Bye." Said a gruff voice. "Bye." She said softly. _'Michael would never do that.'_ She thought. "Stop!" She said firmly. She looked around her hall, it was small, but big, perfect. She looked at herself once more, a emerald green halter dress, black stilettos, and the pink liquid lip gloss perfected her appearance.

7:15

Everyone arrived at the party, Maria walked around, great everyone she liked was here! She laughed at that. Suddenly the door opened, she looked up, there was the Sheriff with…Isabel and...Michael.


	7. Chapters 11 & 12

A/N: Thanks again guys!! And too my very good friends Cat and Andrea and Tina!

Chapter 11:

"Michael, Isabel! Hey you guys made it! Thanks!" Maria said not wanting an awkward moment. "Yeah, thanks for inviting us, sheriff brought us here." Isabel said hugging her friend. "Thanks for coming Michael." Maria said as Isabel left, Michael looked at her, her hair was longer and the color was darker. A more red auburn. She looked beautiful, he felt his heart race. Maria looked at Michael, still the same, spikes, he seemed more built now.

"Yeah, no problem." He said, before he knew it he engulfed her into a hug. When he did, it seemed both were at peace, as if nothing could tear them down. But the moment didn't last forever.

Maria moved out and said "Why don't you just talk around, everyone's pretty excited you guys are here." She said with a smile and left.

Chapter 12:

Michael and his sister mended perfectly with everyone, as if nothing happened. Then Max came up on stage, "Well, we decided, that we have to sing a song to our significant ones." He said looking at Liz. "Everyone!" He said looking at Michael. "What but..."Kyle looked at Tess, this will be fun.

Max got up on stage and started singing, "This is for the love of my life, I love you Liz Evans."

Lifehouse-Everything

find me here

speak to me

i want to feel you

i need to hear you

He looked at Liz she had tears in her eyes and started smiling.

you are the light

that is leading me

to the place where

i find peace again

He looked at her, and she mouthed I love you.

you are the strength

that keeps me walking

you are the hope

that keeps me trusting

you are the life to my soul

you are my purpose

you are everything

and how can i

stand here with you

and not be moved by you

would you tell me

how could it be

any better than this

you calm the storms

you give me rest

you hold me in your hands

you won't let me fall

you still my heart

and you take my breath away

would you take me in

would you take me deeper now

and How can I stand here with you

and not be moved by you would

you tell me how could it be

any better then this(x2)

'cause you're all i want

you are all i need

you are everything

everything

After he sang the song Max sat back down, only to be given a kiss by his wife, "I love you too." He said as they pulled away.

"Well, since I don't have a significant one I'll sing something that is kinda sorta meant for someone." Kyle said sheepishly.

this time all I want is you

there is no one else

who can take your place

He looked at Tess who was staring at him, great he's an idiot.

this time you burned me with your eyes

you see past all the lies

you take it all away

He moved his eyes away from her but she kept he's fixated on him.

I've seen it all and it's never enough

it keeps leaving me needing you

take me away

take me away

I've got nothing left to say

just take me away

I try to make my way to you

but still I feel so lost

I don't know what else I can do

I've seen it all and it's never enough

it keeps leaving me needing you

take me away

take me away

I've got nothing left to say

just take me away

don't give up on me yet

don't forget who I am

I know I'm not there yet

but don't let me stay here alone

Then all of a sudden she smiled, hard, and then he knew, she was okay with it.

this time all I want is you

there is no one else

who can take your place

I've seen it all and it's never enough

it keeps leaving me needing you

take me away

take me away

I've got nothing left to say

just take me away

take me away

take me away

I've got nothing left to say

just take me away

Kyle walked off stage and sat beside Tess, and she whispered "Thank you."

"Alrighty, my turn!" Alex said as he got up with a goofy grin. Isabel's eyes immediately glued to him, it was her Alex's turn and people had better shut up and listen to him.

I'm finding my way back to sanity again  
Though I don't really know what  
I'm going to do when I get there  
Take a breath and hold on tight  
Spin around one more time  
And gracefully fall back to the arms of Grace

He looked at Isabel not Tess, she was too busy talking to Kyle, Isabel looked at him, and then he knew.

I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be

She kept looking at him, he felt, good. He wanted her attention no matter what, it was wrong but it felt good.

I'm looking past the shadows  
Of my mind into the truth and  
I'm trying to identify  
The voices in my head  
God which one's you?  
Let me feel one more time  
What it feels like to feel  
And break these calluses off me  
One more time

'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside your door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be

I don't want a thing from you  
Bet you're tired of me waiting  
For the scraps to fall  
Off your table to the ground  
I just want to be here now

'Cause I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be

She looked at him, he was so beautiful, from then on, she knew Alex was going to be hers no matter what.

I am hanging on every word you say  
And even if you don't want to speak tonight  
That's alright, alright with me  
'Cause I want nothing more than to sit  
Outside heaven's door and listen to you breathing  
Is where I want to be

Alex got off stage, but instead of going to his seat, he left. Isabel looked around and made sure no one saw her, she quickly got up from her seat and followed him.

Michael got up. "Ahem, um well this is a song for a girl who saved me from me, who changed me for the better, I love her, and I did something stupid, I left her, but not anymore, I'm back. Maria, I love you." She looked up at him with wide eyes. He sang to her keeping his eyes all on her.

Where did I go wrong  
Can't look you in the eye  
Feeling so ashamed  
Feels like I could die

Hold me up and don't let go  
I've had enough  
I'm tired of breathing  
Tired of feeling  
Tired of looking at the past for meaning  
Tired of running  
Tired of searching  
Tired of trying  
But i'm not tired of you

Losing everything  
It's something I can't face  
Hope is on the run  
It's something I can't fake 

Hold me up and don't let go  
I've had enough  
I'm tired of breathing  
Tired of feeling  
Tired of looking at the past for meaning  
Tired of running  
Tired of searching  
Tired of trying  
But i'm not tired of you

I want to feel a change

I don't mind if it hurts  
You take away the pain  
You're the only thing that's pure

I'm tired of breathing  
Tired of feeling  
Tired of looking at the past for meaning  
Tired of running  
Tired of searching  
Tired of trying  
But i'm not tired of you 

Maria's eyes brimmed with tears but she still got up on stage. "Um, it's my turn." She laughed. "Here it goes."

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. 

She looked at Michael he just stared at her.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. 

Her eyes remained on him, as did his.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. 

He was so beautiful, just sitting there watching, like an angel she almost laughed, Michael and angel!

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. 

She was so beautiful, he'd be damned if he let her go.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

With that Maria walked off the stage.


	8. Chapter 13

A/N: An Update! Sorry Guys, I've just been so swamped with work well, here it is !

Here's mostly some stargazer

Chapter 13

He couldn't take it anymore, he was so angry! She left him! To pursue something so stupid, so fake so unreal. Did he ever mean anything to her? No, he thought bitterly, he was just some geek that was in love with her, some boy she played around with, some boy…that was still in love with her. He walked outside of the hall, there was a bench, giving up he sat there, it was a clear sight, no clouds.

She followed him, he was walking so quickly! Did he hate her? Of course he did, it's why he's with Tess. But still, doesn't she matter? What they had was pure, didn't that matter? Didn't the fact that she would literally do anything for him matter? Her thoughts were interrupted when she herd a door close, in strides she saw the front door close or open whichever it was, it meant it was Alex. She saw him, on the bench, he looked so beautiful.

"If you're gonna sneak up on me, at least use your Czech status to make it less obvious." He said face now looking straight. She blushed, how long had he known she was there? "Sorry, mind if I join you?" She asked quietly. "Why not?" He shrugged. "No one else's here." She sat down, after what felt like an eternity she broke the silence.

"The song, can I assume it's for me?" "Why assume, if you know it was then it was." He was cold, no worse then cold he was…polar. "I'm sorry." Her eyes started to water, what a screw up! God, if she could only go back in time and stop herself from getting in the jeep and giving a glancing farewell to Roswell she would, for Alex she would.

"What're you sorry for _Ice Princess_ you didn't do anything wrong now did you? No of course not, you just screwed me over. Played me for a fool. Damn and you played me well." He chuckled, he didn't care anymore, she was going to hear it tonight.

"What? I LOVED you! I still do!" She said freely and loudly. He was going to hear it, whether he liked it or not. "Ha! Love? You wouldn't know love unless it hit you in the face." They were standing away from the bench. She noticed their closeness, she could feel his angered breathing on her lips. Her fingers ached to kiss him.

"I don't know what to do to make you believe me but this." She grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him, kissed him hard, rough, but with enough passion to prove to him how much she loved this blubbering angry idiot.

He saw them, visions, of her. Crying, laughing, missing, loving, all for him. Every emotion of hers was for him. He broke out of the kiss, "Your plan isn't going to work, Liz and Max aren't in trouble this time, no need for you to get visions from me." He was starting to back away from her.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him a bit more closer to her. "I don't know what the fuck to tell you, except this I…LOVE..YOU! I moan for you helplessly, I crave for your kisses, I mourn for the fact you aren't there to make me laugh, smile or just plain feel important." She couldn't get more out, he planted his lips on hers, this time the kiss was softer, more gentle, more love. She opened her mouth and let his tongue have access to roam freely in her, she loved him so much! His lips moved from her lips to her neck, this wasn't lust, ok so t was a little, but it was love, it was him, it was her. That's all that mattered. She felt the loss of heat, his heat from her as he backed away. She gasped inwardly as she saw his face, it was wet, he was crying. "Baby, what's wrong?" She wiped his face, "Tess, this whole thing, I'm sorry, I love you, I love you so much but we can't." As he said this he walked away, leaving her to be the one standing alone.

--------

Hope you liked!!


	9. Chapter 14 & 15

A/N: Thanks for bearing with me!! I dedicate this chapter to my very good friend Andrea Thanks m'love!

**Chapter 14**

Maria looked around the room, Max and Liz were dancing, Tess and Kyle were talking, Alex and Isabel, well they were doing what they would normally do, talk.

She looked around again, this time her gaze caught someone else's intense stare. Michael, she turned around but couldn't help the tingles that ran through her. "_Easy, I'll ignore him. To the kitchen!_" She quickly dashed towards the place where she thought she could escape the man's gaze.

"Woooh!" Liz laughed as Max twirled her. They were having a great time; suddenly a pang of guilt hit her. They were having fun while the others had issues. Tess and Kyle seemed to be having a very tensed conversation other then their usual teasing banter and Lord knows where Alex and Isabel went off to.

Max looked at his wife's hurt face. He lifted her chin up with his hand "What's wrong?" She looked as if she was about to cry "I feel guilty, here we are having fun while, while the others seem to look in pain." He tucked her face in his neck. "I understand but Liz, we can't make it better, they have to learn on their own. They aren't little kids." She sighed and buried her face in his neck. "I know, I'm sorry didn't mean to ruin the moment." She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. "He grinned at his wife and kissed her, "You never did, have or will ruin the moment." They smiled and continued to dance.

"Kyle! Kyle!" Tess screamed. He turned around to see Tess angry, flushed red and oh so hot! "What? I already embarrassed myself up on stage for you what more do you want woman!" They were sitting on the chairs facing each other. "For you to say, I don't know everything will be ok!" She couldn't believe he felt the same things for her, she was excited but then pain struck her, hard. Alex. "I can't lie to you and tell you everything's ok, I don't know what'll make it ok." he seemed to have lost hope when Tess did something he never thought she'd do. She stuck her tongue out at him, stretched her ears out like a monkey and crossed her eyes. He laughed, soon enough she was too, maybe this night wasn't so bad after all.

---------------------------------

"Woo hoo! Yeah baby, come on!" The man cried as he accelerated his car speed. He was now going 60 mph more then before. Yeah! This was so much better then going to his fiancées tea party.

Billy Darden felt the sudden urge to empty his drunken bladder; he stopped his car in front of a nearby gas station. He got out of his car and somehow managed to go to the bathroom. Next stop his out of reality mind said, crashing a tea party.

--------

A/N: Since you guys have been so patient here's some more!

**Chapter 15**

"I love you Liz!" Maria said while taking out the pastries and soon devouring the crème filled inside. Her back was facing the counter, she didn't notice two very big hands come around and wrap her waist.

She suddenly felt warm, at peace, yet scared, did she want to turn around and go into a world where she and Michael could be alone, together? She didn't have to do anything; he twirled her around and kissed her before she could say anything.

She tried protesting but couldn't it had been too long, way too long, she knew it was wrong, but god it felt so right!

Their mouths meshed together like never before, she opened her mouth to grant his tongue more access. He missed her, he missed her a lot. His hands, correction body ached for her, his mind screamed for her to help take the pain, loneliness away.

She arched her neck as he sucked on her flesh, "Michael… we…we shouldn't be doing, thi-this." Somehow while keeping his lips on her neck, he answered "Yes we are, I love you, you love me simple." She thought about how easily he said that, but then looked at her hands. The ring… "Michael, no we need to stop. I'm engaged! Getting married soon!" it took her all her might to push him off. She looked at his appearance and almost kicked herself in the head; his pouty lips were now poutier, and red. She bit back a load groan.

"Why? You don't even love him Maria! You don't belong with him." He said forcefully pulling her hand, bringing her closer to him. "Them who do I belong with Michael? Huh? Tell me? Not you because you belong with Isabel don't you!?" She spat, she was furious, all those years, all that anger was coming out now.

He looked at her, none of them moved, only he seemed to notice their close proximity, he did the only thing he could do, kissed her, hard, with passion, with all the love he had for her and surprisingly more.

She tried pushing him off, but couldn't she got the flashed, fast but long enough for her to kiss him back with just as much love.

She saw, him crying for her, loving her, missing her, laughing at her and with her, wishing she was here, she saw him as he pictured their wedding day, their kids.

"Michael…" She whimpered, "I'm sorry." Tears streamed down her face, he kissed them, "You have nothing to be sorry for, I love you."

Before they could continue, they were interrupted by a loud crash, laughter and bang. "M'riaaa, babby I loo-o-ve you, hahah." Maria breathed into Michael's chest, and said one word "Billy."


	10. Chapter 16 & Epilogue

Alrighty, the next few pages/chapters are the finale! You may now jump for joy ;) , just wanted to thank My friends, Maya, Andrea, Cat and the people whom I forgot to mention you too! Def. Want to thank MB: Kathy, Ashleyt, Leanne, Fi, Mag and again those who I missed sorry! Last but not least you readers of mine, thanks for being so patient and loving this story as much as I. Hope this fills your need!

Chapter: 16

"I'm sorry, I've gotta go Michael." Maria pulled away this time firmly, this was getting out of hand, she was engaged for god's sake!

Michael ran his hand through his hair, she was so hot and cold, but enough was enough, he was getting her back from this loveless engagement. He rubbed his now cold hands, funny when Maria was here, they were scorching hot.

She walked up to him, ashamed, this, this was a disaster, did he think he was surprising her? Well he was, but not in a good way. Her friends were here and they all bore holes into her head.

"'Scuse me." She said picking her mess of a fiancée up. "Ria.." she looked up at Kyle or Alex or, she sighed she didn't know who said her name but she knew it was the guys. "I'm ok thanks. You guys must be hungry, the kitchens filled with food, go ahead."

They stayed like that for the next five minutes until Maria successfully picked Billy up and put him in the storage closet room.

"Oh god Billy, why are you doing this?" She wept quietly. She tried cleaning him up as much and as best as she could. He seemed different, he seemed distant, not her friend Billy, but he seemed as if he wasn't Billy at all, like someone came into his body.

Maria sighed and crashed her thoughts while she once again picked Billy up and placed him on a couch. It was going to be an even longer night.

"Max, when you gonna tell tweedle dumb and dumber about what the Noreiga guy told you?" Kyle said while munching on what seemed to be about 10 foods at a time.

"First of all," Max said in disgust as he watched his friend devour the food, "It's _Nasedo_, secondly Michael and Isabel don't know yet because, it isn't time, it's Maria's party, I'll tell them tomorrow."

"Tell who what?" Isabel said coming up behind her brother. "Tell you that we missed you and we really need a girls night, you me, Ria and Tess." Liz said jumping in to protect her husband from revealing a very big secret.

"Oh," she smiled. "Yeah that'd be great."

"So, Michael, how've you been?" Tess said trying to distract the man from Maria. He was like a lion finally seeing food again after 5 years. "Swell." He saw Maria kiss Billy's forehead, he needed air, he needed out. "Great." Muttered Tess.

Maria felt a rush of cold air hitting her arm. She shuddered, Michael.

"So Kyle how's everything?" Isabel said alarmed as he picked up another treat. "Great, you?" He said chewing loudly. Isabel grimaced. "Good. So Alex and Tess, Maria and Billy pretty surprising huh?" She needed information on Alex what better way then her pal Kyle, she mentally scolded herself, "_Pal, out of dictionary._" "Oh them, yeah they just sorta , happened."

12:30

"Alright guys, I've gotta give these wonderful gentlemen key's to the hall, so shoo!" She smiled at the crowd, Michael who'd come back from his little walk, rolled his eyes at the giddy sounds of his friends.

Soon enough they all left, deciding that Michael and his sister stay at the Alex's, thanking Maria for a great time. After greeting everyone, she picked Billy up again and took him to her car and drove off. She was exhausted.

Liz quickly opened the door to their home, Max jumped inside, kicked the door closed, put his arm around her neck and kissed her. She smiled and kissed back. She opened her mouth as a sign of what he already knew. "Hmmm, missed you, your taste." He grinned. "Missed you too." He sighed as her perfect lips sucked on his neck.

Somehow they made it upstairs Max's coat was off and Liz's dress was in the process. He peeled the straps off her quickly, and kissed her chest, she put her arms around his back, she needed to touch him, all of him.

Valenti's 

"Tess! Wha-? Don't use all the warm water if your taking a shower again." Kyle sighed, chicks he'll never get them, especially alien ones.

As he headed downstairs, he saw his dad in the kitchen sitting on the table as if he was waiting for him. Sherriff turned around and saw his son and patted the seat next to him.

Kyle slowly sat down, he was exhausted. "How was the party?" "Full of…surprises." "How so?" "Well after you brought Twe-" he bit his tongue "Isabel and Michael, we started to sing, Billy then soon enough crashed the party, drunk as a skunk. Isabel almost found out about that shifter dude lying. Then we left."

Jim ran a hand through his hair, how much do these kids have to suffer. "Kyle you have to tell Isabel and Michael the truth sometime, that sometime should be soon." "Yeah, yeah, well King Max is telling them. So I'm out, see yah in the morning dad."

Whitman's 

"Well I have to rooms Isabel you can have the one next to me, Michael where do you want to sleep?" Alex said asking the tall Czech.

"The couch?" He shrugged. Alex nodded, "I'll get the blankets." Isabel quickly ran upstairs, she had her whole bag with her from the party, she had the necessities.

"Michael, here." Alex said passing some clothes to the man. "These won't fit me." Alex smirked, "Yeah they will Guerin, trust it." Before the locked the doors and turned off the light, he told him where the extra toothbrushes were. Then quietly went up the stairs and slept.

The next Morning 

"MICHAEL!" Michael jumped out of bed, shit what the hell! "Isabel, what!?" He snapped. "Max called us, he wants a meeting, at his place right now, Directions are on the fridge. Get your ass up and I'll buy you breakfast from the crashdown, Alex is going to take me so you have a car for your lazy self. MICHAEL!" "Yeah, yeah I'm up." "Bye!" they both yelled. Michael started at the door before plopping back on the couch.

"Where's Michael?" "I'm here , I'm here don't get your panties in a twist Maxwell. Isabel where's my breakfast?" He growled. He didn't see Maria around.

"Here!" She shoved a plate on chocolate chip pancakes in front of him. "8.95 you owe me." She glared at him. Psh yeah yeah. "Um well, I brought you all here because, Nasedo." "What about him?" Isabel asked, she pulled up a chair beside her brother and offered the other one a handful of napkins.

"Our destinies, although they're real , they were only real on Antar. From our past lives. We never loved each other, we saw each other as pawns, pawns that either could be played, or killed. Nothing more nothing less. That was our destiny." "Max," Michael said taking a gulp of water, "what you trying to say?"

" We all have a destiny, things happen for a reason, we landed here because it was our destiny to land here. The dreams we had though, they…they weren't supposed to happen."

"What do you mean Max? " Isabel said now more curious then ever.

"He means," Tess said coming up into the group "Nasedo made the dreams up."

Maria and Billy's Apartment 

"Maria I'm going!" She sighed at the voice, he'd just gotten over his hang over. "Fine." She had to water the garden anyway.

Max's Place 

"No, no, no, no, no, Max you-you're lying! Nasedo wouldn't do this to us, he-he's our protector why-h-wh-how?" Isabel said starting off loudly then her voice softened as tears glistened her face, Alex came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her , she needed comforting, he was there for her.

"I'm sorry." Max said, he felt ashamed, all this for what? Liz saw her husband and put an arm around him. Slowly, as if planned the humans walked out with their significant others, all except Michael, who, although didn't know where he was going headed indirectly towards a pixies house. (A/N: Maria lives in a new house.)

Michael saw red, he didn't know what or where he was going, but he needed to get out of Maxwell's place. "F-UCK!!" He screamed as he got outside. "5 years, 5 freaking years wasted, he lied! He lied, and me being the stupid one, listened, I could've had 5 years with Maria, 5 years! Damned bastard was smart by leaving."

He continued his walk, hands in two empty pockets, he had a flashback, he was walking the exact same way except...it was raining, he had on a jacket and…Maria's small, warm hands were wiping tears off his face…

Later That Day 

After the incident at Max's, Isabel and Alex went home.

Silence had a whole new meaning, especially towards them, it seemed like the whole world was treacherous, Isabel spent the last 5 years, away from a man who was sitting not even an arms length away from her. She was so close yet so far, she shivered and Alex took note of that.

"You cold? Here." he reached out and adjusted the little knob, he looked at her , giving her a smile. Little did he know that the smile he gave her, warmed her up just right.

Suddenly whatever moment was being lived by the two, was cut short by Alex's cell. Suddenly air seemed to be a necessity more than ever as he turned around and looked Isabel with worry in his eyes "Crashdown."

Crashdown 

As Alex and Isabel entered the café, they noticed and took in the atmosphere, Max had on his seriously in pain face while Liz was keeping herself distracted by whatever she could find. Kyle was holding a scared Tess while Michael, well he was stone faced and suddenly Maria's face was the most visible, especially to Alex who rushed towards her, enveloping the girl in his arms, she looked terrible, her face was red, tears streamed down her face and her hair needed massive combing.

The sheriff emerged through the crowds, all he said was "Billy's dead."

Isabel gasped, this, wha? How? Kyle somehow had the voice to speak, "How?" "C-car accident." Maria said surprisingly softly. Alex saw Michael's stare and let Maria go but not after giving her a kiss on the forehead. He walked over near Isabel while Michael held Maria.

Liz started to serve food to everyone, no one had the appetite not even Kyle. It took Maria long to straighten herself up, she came out of that bathroom, hair in tact, face wet but less red and was now getting questioned by the sheriff. "Where did he say he was going?" "Out. He never told me where exactly." "How long was he gone until?" "No idea." "I haven't seen the car yet… else I'd tell you the damage."

Suddenly, it dawned upon Maria, Billy and her always had one car, her Jetta. How could it be that Billy got into a car accident, when he didn't have a car? He didn't trust easily, he never used Buses or Taxis. In fact, he didn't walk either, he didn't have any friends here so… "Maria?" "He was killed." She said softly, Michael, whose was sitting beside her throughout the whole time, slowly removed his arms from her. "What?" "Sheriff someone killed Billy!"

"No, he was in a car accident." Jim said in a calm tone. "No! He didn't have the car because I do, he has no friends here in Roswell so he couldn't have asked them, he doesn't know the place so he wouldn't walk, and he doesn't trust Buses or Taxis so he wouldn't take those! Sheriff, someone killed him!" Maria said shooting out her answer. Everyone looked at her like she grew a second head.

Liz's hand came out to console her friend, "Maria.." "No Liz I'm serious think about it! " Still no answer from anyone. "Fine If you don't believe me then I'll prove you wrong." She walked out of the crashdown with a goal, a purpose.

_Danger Lurks_

_At Maria's House_

Maria huffed, she got out of her car and got inside, she needed to re-think this, write all this information down. She was always a good visual learner. She went inside and locked the door, both locks, normally she wouldn't do that but as she was driving she felt…scared like someone was following her.

Paranoia, she shrugged it off, she ran into her living room, with a notebook and pen. As she jotted down all her notes she heard a shuffling noise upstairs. She jumped at the sounds, she mentally scolded herself, it was just the stairs. Just the stairs.

The doorbell rang and she went to answer it, as she opened the door she saw no one. Huh weird.

As she closed the door a hand came and wrapped around her mouth. She struggled, kicked, screamed, punched , she did whatever she could to removes this-this person away from her. Suddenly she was turned around, she gasped, fear evident in her eyes "Nasedo…"

_Crashdown_

"We can't think of the possibility of murder Michael. It doesn't make sense." Max said trying to help lighten the situation. "We can, what if it was an enemy for us, thinking it was someone from our group? Huh?" They were all quiet, they'd never though about that. "Michael, that's just your love for her speaking." Max said in such a tone where nothing else could be said.

_Maria's_

He strapped her down to a chair, she was feisty, damned stubborn but he managed to do it.

"What are you doing why are you doing this?" She asked, he sighed dammnit, he should've tied that rope around her mouth, might've saved him the headache.

"Because, my job? To finish off at least one of the Royal Four, who better then the second-in-command?"

"I thought you were their protecto-. Khivar." She said to herself mostly.

"Hm smart, how do you know about Khivar though?"

"Google." She said rolling her eyes. Tess, she'd found a book about their existence, Alex had translated it for them and it basically had everything written down.

"Funny. You're more amusing then the other one I killed." Nasedo said glancing at his hands, darn he needed lotion.

"Why killing your hobby?" She retorted. "Wouldn't you like to know?' He smirked.

Maria grimaced as the sun shined on his finger causing his ring to blind her… wait a second, that ring, that was Billy's engagement ring! He killed Billy!

"Y-y-you you killed Billy!" She shouted. "Give the girl a prize." "Why?" "He's how I could get you and the commander this way. Speaking of which call him, we need a meeting." As Nasedo threw her the phone, Maria wondered whether she should call him or not, she finally made her decision when she told him to dial Liz's cell phone.

_Crashdown_

Liz's cell phone rang, and on the other end Nasedo held the phone for Maria, "Hey Liz, is Michael still there?" Nasedo gave her a death stare which made Maria quiver. "Hey Michael, you mind coming here, please?" Her voice softened, "get the directions from Liz. Please Michael. And Michael…I love you." They stayed like that for the next seconds, which seemed like minutes until Nasedo removed the phone from her hastily.

Maria's Place 

"He's coming and once he does he'll kill you." Maria said, she trusted Michael, she trusted him a lot.

"You humans, absolutely foolish. All of you. Think everything's going to be ok like in those Hollywood movies, well hate to burst your bubble but this isn't a movie, not even close, this is real life where the pain is real, the lies are real, truth is real, hate is real and taking someone's life is real." "You disgust me." She said and spat in his face. He slapped her, hard.

"Bitch." Was all that he said, he got her up and untied her except her legs which kept squirming. He stood behind her, holding a gun behind her back, then went in hiding. Michael rang the doorbell. "Maria? M'ria? Ria?" The sounds of him calling her name shortened just like she expected her life would, "C-come in." She said shaking. No she needed to be strong, he was here now.

"M'ria wha-?" He said looking at her. "Rath, second-in-command, thinks and will always think with his dick." Nasedo said emerging from the back. "Last time I heard you had left, forever." Michael said getting his powers ready to protect her. "I did but I met Khivar, you remember him at least no?" Nasedo said. "Yeah peachy guy, loved flowers, he finally get his balls back from his mom yet?" Michael smirked. Nasedo growled. "Your going to die today Rath, and pretty here's going to watch it."

Before he could go on Michael raised his hand and shot him, the attack hit Nasedo's chest, near his back. (A/N: Think Wipeout, How Courtney the skin died? The little metal thingy? Yup that.) Damn, "Close but no cigar commander." Nasedo took out a gun and shot Michael in the arm, "No!!!" Maria cried, tears streamed her face, "Michael kill the bastard kill him!" As if they were fuel to a car, Michael buckled up, and shot Nasedo, this time right on the mark.

There was nothing left, except a pile of dust where Nasedo once stood, Michael ran to Maria and un-tied her, she looked at his arm, "Oh babe, I'm so sorry, so sorry." "No worries let me jus-." She put a finger to his lips, "I want you to try, come on Michael. Heal yourself, I know you can." He looked at her, her green eyes shimmering in hope, he'd hate to crush it.

With new found faith he took one of his hands and placed it on his bloody shoulder. Suddenly it was warm again, his whole body, he looked Maria straight in the eyes and smiled. He was healed.

Epilogue 

"They got married, it was so gorgeous, Maria looked stunning in her wedding dress, I was one of the bridesmaids, Isabel tried to be and was successfully the nazi, her and Alex are together now, officially, Liz is now 5 months pregnant, Michael looked surprisingly .. normal. Max and Alex were teasing him no doubt…Kyle..well Kyle and I are together, we're happy. That's all that matters."

The End… 

_**Thank you all hope you enjoyed these chapters!!**_


End file.
